


Fun in the Tub

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose share a relaxing moment together in the tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Tub

“He finally went down. Though not before graciously spitting up all over me. But he’s quiet and sleeping, and that’s the important thing.”

Rose lazily looked over at her husband from her seat in the tub as he walked into their bathroom.

“Would you care to join me?” Rose offered, petting the bubbles she was neck-deep in.

She watched in amusement as his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat and as his eyes skated across the swell of her breasts, just barely hidden by the soapy water. They were three weeks in to their six-week forced abstinence, and while the Doctor hadn’t complained at all, she knew he was counting down the days until her gynecologist hopefully cleared her for sex.

“Oh, I shouldn’t,” he said flippantly. “This is your bath. You need you-time.”

“I don’t need me-time,” Rose replied, stretching languorously back against the tub. “And I don’t mind sharing my bath. You know, sharing is caring, and all that. Only seems fair that I share such pleasure with my husband.”

The Doctor stared wordlessly at her chest, which had risen out of the water for just a moment before submerging once more.

“I-I can’t,” he squeaked, forcing his eyes up and away from her chest and to a point just above her head.

“Are you sure?” she purred. “Feels lovely.”

“I’m sure it does,” he replied, still staring at the wall. “But I can’t. I just…can’t. Really. I can’t.”

Rose’s heart sank. She had thought he had been keeping his hands and desires to himself these past three weeks because he knew she couldn’t have sex. But maybe he just wasn’t attracted to her anymore? Maybe childbirth had changed his view of her?

“Okay,” Rose whispered, forcing her voice to stay steady. “Yeah. It’s fine. I get it.”

“Rose?” he asked softly, and she heard the tapping of his bare feet against the tile. He squatted beside the tub and gently took her chin in his hands to force her to look at him. “Rose, what is it?”

“Nothing,” she said stiffly.

“It’s not nothing. Please tell me?”

Rose inhaled deeply and held it for a moment before breathing out noisily.

“Are you—do you—are you still attracted to me?”

The Doctor blinked.

“I beg your pardon?”

Rose dropped her eyes to the warm water she was sitting in, and she sank lower into the bubbles, for the first time in three years feeling self-conscious of her naked body.

“Rose, I want you to listen very carefully,” he said firmly, cupping her cheeks and stroking her cheekbones until she looked at him again. “I don’t know who you’ve been talking to, or what is going on in that magnificent brain of yours, but please, know this: you are the sexiest, most beautiful woman in the universe—in the _multiverse_! And I love you very, very much. I am still and will always be very much attracted to you. Very much.”

“Then why don’t you want to share a bath with me?” she asked quietly.

The Doctor chuckled wryly.

“I’m afraid my self-control isn’t what I’d like it to be,” he admitted. “I desperately want to touch you and make love to you, but I can’t, not yet, not for a few more weeks.”

Rose grinned at him, letting him see her tongue poking out between her teeth. She delighted in the way his eyes glazed over and the slight shudder that rippled through him.

“Just because _we_ can’t have sex doesn’t mean _you_ need to be absolutely celibate,” Rose said.

“Oh, believe me, I’m not,” he muttered. “Haven’t you wondered why some of my showers are longer than others?”

“Well, I’d suspected,” she teased. “But maybe you just wanted a bit of hush away from me and the baby.”

“Never,” he said fiercely. “Never ever. You and our son are so precious to me.”

Rose reached out with a wet, soapy hand to cup the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss. He leaned forward eagerly and sighed into her mouth when their lips first touched. Their lips moved gracefully against each other as Rose sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. She nibbled gently on it in a way she knew he liked, and smiled around his mouth when he breathed out a low moan.

“Right,” she whispered, pulling back and delighting in his dazed look. “Now will you please bathe with me? Who knows when he’ll be up next. Relax with me a bit. Please?”

The Doctor seemed to debate with himself for a moment, but he apparently lost whatever argument he was having with himself, and Rose beamed at him as he stripped off his shirt, trousers, and pants. When he was gloriously naked, Rose noticed with smug satisfaction that he was already half-hard and twitching. He motioned for her to scoot forward and allow him to sit behind her, but Rose shook her head and patted the water above her parted legs.

The Doctor gulped, but dutifully climbed in and wriggled closer to her until his back was flush with her front.

He groaned as the hot water immediately started relaxing his muscles, and at the feel of her skin against his skin. A warm tingle took up residence in his groin, and he tried to ignore it in favor of an innocent cuddle with his wife.

He should’ve known better.

Rose wrapped her arms around his waist as she urged him to lean back completely against her. He did, and rested his head against her collarbone. He hummed his appreciation as she pressed gentle kisses across his temple and forehead. Her hands migrated to his belly, stroking the soft skin beneath his belly button slowly.

“Rose,” he whispered, feeling bolts of arousal pulsing into his groin.

“Yeah?”

He sighed happily as her fingers played with the trail of fine hair below his belly button, climbing lower and lower until her fingertips grazed across his half-hard cock.

“Rose, you don’t have to,” he murmured, even as he wished she would keep going. Her hands felt much nicer than his own.

“I want to,” she said earnestly. He shivered at the way her hot breath tickled his ear. “I’ve missed this.”

“Me too,” he admitted, letting out a shaky breath as her fingers skillfully worked him to full hardness.

He leaned further into her and dropped his hands into the water to hold onto her legs as she continued stroking him leisurely. A pleasant ache was settling low in his belly as her fingers delicately rubbed and squeezed his cock.

He tilted his head towards her, searching for her lips. He sighed happily as her lips covered his. The angle was awkward, and their noses were both smooshed against each other’s cheek, but the kiss still felt wonderful.

“Faster,” he whispered as his hips started rocking impatiently into her loose fist. “Please, love.”

Rose tightened her grip minutely, and the Doctor groaned at the increase in friction.

“Feels so good,” he moaned. “Always feels so good.”

On the next down stroke, Rose opened her fingers and dipped them down to rub over his balls. They felt stiff and swollen beneath her fingers, and she cupped them gently to roll them in her hands. He groaned lowly even as he impatiently thrust up. He moved a hand from her leg to give some attention to his needy cock.

She quickly batted his hand away as he circled his fingers around the head of his cock. He grunted in frustration, but dropped his hands back to her shins, holding them tightly in anticipation. Rose swept her thumb over his tip, feeling the slippery moisture he was leaking blending with their soapy water. She could feel him trembling with tension, and she loosened her grip until her fingers just barely grazed his cock.

“No, please,” he begged. His hips jerked up helplessly, and a bit water sloshed out of their tub and onto the floor. “Don’t tease me, love, please. Please keep touching me.”

Rose gave his balls one last squeeze before wrapping her fingers tightly around his erection once more. He choked out a moan as her hand sped up, stroking him swiftly and efficiently in a rhythm that would send him over the edge the quickest.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he whined, writhing against her. Rose wrapped her other arm around him and skated her fingernails up his chest to circle his nipples.

His powers of speech seemed to abandon him as his eyes squeezed shut and the pleasure radiating out from his cock intensified. Close, he was so close, just a bit more…

“Rose, please,” he whimpered desperately. “I’m so close. Make me come.”

Rose scraped her teeth across the delicate skin where his neck met his shoulder as she worked her hand faster and faster against him, rubbing the thick vein on the underside of his cock.

“Don’t stop,” he panted, feeling the ache in his groin flare and deepen. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, so close, don’t stop, don’t st— _ohhh!_ ”

He broke off on a loud grunt as his cock throbbed in her hand, sending bullets of pleasure up his spine. His groans echoed around the room as Rose expertly stroked him through his release. She rubbed her hand up and down his stomach as his muscles spasmed and he moaned out his pleasure, growing quieter and quieter as the aftershocks worked their way through him.

Rose gently let go of his cock when she knew he would be too sensitive, and she wrapped both arms around his waist as he melted into her. He hummed happily as Rose pressed her lips to his temple.

“Blimey,” he mumbled.

“Good?” she asked.

The Doctor snorted out a laugh before he turned in her arms to face her.

“You bloody well know it was,” he murmured before taking her face in his hands and pressing a tender kiss to her lips. “I wish you could play, too, though. I miss making you come.”

“I know,” Rose said, reaching across him to the opposite wall to let the cooled water drain. “But honestly, I really don’t mind waiting.”

She grimaced as she felt the raw ache between her legs that had been there for three weeks, ever since she gave birth to their son. The thought of anything anywhere near her vagina made her cringe.

“Sorry, love,” he said, standing in the tub before helping her up. “Is it really awful still?”

“It’s getting better,” she said, turning on the shower to rinse them of any lingering bubbles. “And I’m sure in a few weeks, I’ll be back to normal. But for now, I am quite content with what we just did, so don’t be shy about asking me to take care of you.”

The Doctor blushed despite himself. He knew Rose loved getting him off, but it seemed so unfair and selfish that he should ask her to give him a hand job when he couldn’t reciprocate.

“Doctor,” she said softly, stroking her fingers through his hair. “I really don’t mind. So don’t you get all weird on me, yeah?”

“Right,” he promised. “No weirdness. Absolutely none. Zero weirdness in this house.”

Rose rolled her eyes and swatted him on the chest.

“Idiot,” she said fondly.

“But your idiot,” he said happily.

“Quite right.”

And she pulled him in for a kiss that was all too soon interrupted by a baby’s wail.


End file.
